Two Stories
by Hrtofdrkns2
Summary: Two songfics with the songs taken out to comply with this sites regulations.


Waiting By the Phone by Hrtofdrkns

Disclaimer: I don't own DC/CC.

Ran Mouri sighed forlornly. She missed Shinichi terribly. He had been gone for so long now. Was it something she had done? Was he avoiding her? These thoughts played over and over in her head.

"Ran nee-chan?" A small voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Conan-kun, you should be in bed."

"Sorry. Are you okay? I heard you crying. Is it Shinichi again?" He said as he sat down with her.

"Don't you worry, Conan-kun. I'll be okay." Ran said as she pulled Conan into her lap. Holding him always made her feel better. He was almost like a little Shinichi.

Shinichi let Ran hold him, laying his head against her chest so he could listen to her heart beat. This forced seperation was just as hard on him, if not moreso.

"He loves you. I know he does. You're everything to him."

"That's nice of you to say, Conan-kun."

"I'm serious. He told me so himself."

Ran wrapped her arms around the small boy, holding him close.

"You're so sweet. Thank you. Now go back to bed, you have school tomarrow."

Conan gave her one last hug before hopping down and heading for the door, giving her one last glance.

"Good night, Ran nee-chan."

"Good night, Conan-kun."

Shinichi layed down and waited for about half an hour before getting dressed. He tip-toed out of his room and down the hall, past Ran's room and Kogoro, who was sleeping in front of the t.v. He crept outside and headed down the street.

The ringing phone startled Ran, making her jump. Tenativly, she picked up the phone and held it against her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ran. It's me."

"Shinichi you jerk. Where have you been? You haven't called for so long I was beginning to think you were dead."

"I'm sorry. I've been trying to get away, but it's been hard." He paused. "Ran, I want you to know that I love you. I love you with all my heart. It kills me to not be able to see you every day, to only be able to listen to your pain. I can't begin to imagine how much pain you must be in. You're right, I'm a jerk, and I don't deserve someone like you. But I just need you to hold on a bit longer, then I can come back and we can be together."

Ran was taken aback. She hadn't expected such a heart-felt confession from Shinichi. His voice held pain and longing, and a greater sorrow then any she had heard before.

"Shinichi, I love you too. And I will wait for you." she said.

"Thank you Ran. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll call back as soon as I can."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

Ran hung up the phone and took a moment to compose herself before she sat up and headed to Conan's room. She knew it was crazy, but she needed to prove too herself that Conan and Shinichi were two different people once and for all.

She quietly opened the door to find Conan asleep. Releaved, she sat down next to him and kissed his forehead. She offered a mental prayer of thanks that she had two such wonderful men in her life.

Several blocks away, Dr. Agasa put down the voice changer and the message from Shinichi.

"Now you have to come back Shinichi, because if you don't, that girl's heart will shatter."

The End

Let Me Go by Hrtofdrkns

Disclaimer: I don't own DC/CC.

Shinich Kudo was no stranger to difficulty.

But this, this would undoubtebly be the hardest thing he would ever have to do.

Say goodbye to Ayumi.

Haibara had at last discovered the antidote. She had tested it on herself, and it worked.

Now Conan Edogawa would be going back to the U.S., and Shinichi Kudo would return to Ran.

He didn't really have a choice.

He approached her after school. She smiled and waved to him. "Hi Conan-kun!"

"Ayumi, we need to talk."

"What's wrong?" She asked, concern showing on her face.

"I just found out. My parents are coming to take me back to the U.S."

"What! You're leaving!"

Conan steeled himself as Ayumi started to cry.

"Yeah. This is my last day here. I'm going to live with my parents."

"But you can't go!" She wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I wish I wasn't. But I want you to know that I'll always be your friend." He hugged her, and stroked her hair.

"But...but I love you! I want to grow up with you and get married!" she broke down and cried hard into his shoulder.

"I know. I know. It's alright. I love you too."

And Conan began to cry as well. He hadn't expected to feel this bad about leaving Ayumi. But it had to be done. It would have been cruel for Conan to just disappear on her, only to find out later that he had left without saying goodbye. She needed to be allowed to say goodbye, or she would never be able to let go and move on.

"Ayumi, I need you to promise me something." He said to her in his most serious tone.

The little girl looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I need you to promise me that you will go on. Don't stop living your life. And don't ever lose your smile. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded.

"Thank you."

He stayed with her as long as he could, until the sun began to set. After saying their final goodbye's the two friends parted ways. Ayumi went home to her parents, who held their daughter and did their best to help her through her pain.

But Conan Edogawa couldn't let himself feel his pain. He had one more act to pull of.

He had to become Shinichi again.

Short and not very good I know. I just heard the song on the radio today and was inspired to write.


End file.
